A Boy Named Charlie Brown Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents Opening Credits * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production ** © MCMLXIX Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. and Melendez Features, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "A Boy Named Charlie Brown" * Starring: Charlie Brown with Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Pigpen, Frieda, Violet, Patty, Shermy, Sally, and featuring Snoopy * The Comic Strip "Peanuts" Created and Written by: Charles M. Schulz * Teleplay by: Larry Spigel * Music and Lyrics for Songs: ** "A Boy Named Charlie Brown" "Champion Charlie Brown" "Failure Face" *** Written by: Rod McKuen and Edward Newmark * Original Musical Score Composed and Performed by: Vince Guaraldi * Music Supervisor/Additional Music by: John Scott Trotter * Music Arranged and Conducted by: J. Billy Ver Paland * Song: "I Before E" Written by: John Scott Trotter and Edward Newmark * Lyrics by: Bill Melendez and Al Shean * Executive Producers: Charles M. Schulz, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Herbert Klynn Ending Credits * Storyboard and Production Design: Gary Lund, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor * Layouts: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Charles McElmurry, Jan Green, Al Shean * Background Design: Gary Lund, Richard H. Thomas * Backgrounds: Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard * Animators: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Sam Jaimes, Dick Thompson, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Manny Perez, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Ruth Kissane, Ruben Timmins, Alan Zaslove, John Freeman, Børge Ring, Frank Nissen, Anna Lois Ray, Ed Love, Brad Case, Bob Bachman, John Walker, Don Williams, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller, Ken Muse, Frank Gonzales, Barney Posner, Bill Ackerman * Xerography: Joan Simmons * Checking: Carole Barnes, Jeanne Thorpe, Natalie Shirpser * Ink and Paint: Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Flora Hastings, Manon Washburn, Debbie Abbott, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Karen Oglesby, Dawn Smith, Chandra Poweris, Florence Hammontre, Connie Crawley, Celine Miles, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Sylvia Brenner, Paulino García DeMingo, Phyllis Barnhart, Martha Sigall, Staci Maniskas, Olaya Stephenson * Editorial Supervisor: Lee Gunther * Editing: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Steve Melendez, Rick Steward, Joe Siracusa, Roger Donley, Allan Potter * Neg. Cutting: Alice Keillor * Technical Consultants: Joseph Corey M.D., Glenn Leach Ph.D., Arlene Olsen * Executive in Charge of Production: Stanley E. Paperny * Production Supervisor: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Animation Photography: John Burton Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee * Camera: Dickson/Vasu, Wally Bulloch * Sound Recording: ** Voices: Radio Recorders · Sid Nicholas ** Music: United Recorders · Artie Becker ** Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford * Voices: ** Peter Robbins...................................................Charlie Brown ** Pamelyn Ferdin.................................................Lucy Van Pelt ** Glenn Gilger.......................................................Linus Van Pelt ** Andy Pforsich....................................................Schroeder ** Sally Dryer..........................................................Patty ** Anne Alteri..........................................................Violet ** Erin Sullivan........................................................Sally ** Linda Mendelson...............................................Frieda ** Christopher DeFaria.........................................Pig Pen ** David Carey.......................................................2nd Boy ** Guy Pforsich.......................................................3rd Boy ** Len Maxwell......................................................Snoopy (Speaking) ** Bill Melendez......................................................Snoopy (Vocal Effects) * Beethoven Pathetique Sonata Performed by Ingolf Dahl * Skating Routines Skippy Baxter * THE END * Color by Technicolor® * Peanuts Characters Copyright by United Feature Syndicate Inc. 1969 * RCA Sound Recording * Approved No. 22414 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production * With the Participation of Sienna Productions Closing Logos * Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:CBS Category:ABC Family Category:Disney Channel Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:CBS DVD Category:CBS Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:Hi-Tops Video Category:Peanuts Home Video Category:Peanuts Home Entertainment Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Fred Calvert Productions Category:Warner-Pathé Distributors Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:CineLife Category:Rated G Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Sienna Productions Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies